Luna
Luna (Bluebird) is a resident of Zephyr, who works as priest in Faroe's chapel.Ordo Fabula - Luna Appearance To be added. Personality Luna is the very definition of what you may call a pacifist. He's gentle and dislikes fighting, preferring to resolve things through peace rather than tooth and nail. His only purpose and goal in life is to make others happy, even if he can come across as skittish or shy to others who don't know him. Shy he may seem, but in reality Luna is merely quiet, speaking softly and making gentle, slow actions-- full of energy, he is not. Even with such a noble goal always kept in mind, a certain sadness lingers from Luna. He helps people so often, but ignores himself, letting his own feelings rot and be ignored until they can no longer be bottled. Time to time he'll go missing when his 'emotion jar' is overflowing, so no one will see him weep. He couldn't let one see him like that, it'd ruin his image, right? He's supposed to be the helper, here. He wasn't supposed to get sad. He wasn't allowed to get sad. So, a mask he will keep, a mask of a cheerful, optimistic little bluebird who couldn't find anything wrong with the world if he tried. An ignorant, stupid little bird. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: Kind hearted: Luna is highly sensitive to the emotions of others and can easily tune into how people are feeling, on a deeper level than mere prediction. From this, he can tackle one's problems head on and help them through whatever they may be feeling. Beautiful singing voice: Some feel better through song-- Luna being no exception. Though he may neglect his own feelings in favour of others, he still helps himself berid of worries by humming a tune for himself, or for others. Man of the cloth: Luna is a Holy man, though not religious his entire life. He turned to God in times of hardships when he was a fledgeling, and the Bible became an increasingly importany part of his life, and now teaches it to all okay with listening. Weaknesses: Self neglectful: Luna forgets to care for himself, despite being so good with others. He shoves his own emotion to the side and forgets about them. No matter how much he reminds others of self care and self love, he neglects listening to his own words. Pacifistic: Something like this could be seen as a good thing to some, but to Luna, he finds it to be bad. Though he protects and heals others with words, he prefers avoiding violence to solve solutions as much as possible. If needed, he can fight, and keeps a small weapon handy. Too trusting: Luna gives his trust to people far too easily. He fails to see the bad in people at first, and always has to learn the hard way to be careful who he should trust. He sees the good in everyone, but sometimes, a little caution is what you need. Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Cooking *Singing & dancing *Instruments *Learning *Nature Dislikes: *Loud noises (spooky) *Fighting, physical and verbal *Injustice Trivia *Put as list Theme Songs *Put as list Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters